The present invention generally relates to training devices, and more specifically, to an articulated coordination punching bag.
A heavy punching bag improves only power. Punching bags are predictable because the entire bag moves as a unit. The bag might spin, but it still moves in a simple pattern. When the bag is struck, its movement is very predictable. The bag, being one large cylinder, will move away from the direction of the punch, in a linear pattern, and then swing back in a line in the reverse direction.
As can be seen, there is a need for a punching bag that does not simply move away from the direction of the punch, and then swing directly back.